


Genderswapped

by orphan_account



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [14]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-07 23:34:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1918302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Genderswapped

The tapping of keyboards, like falling rain, was a constant in Q-Unit. So much so, that it not only blended in with the background, it was the background and therefore was only noticed when it was absent. Q was standing at the main screen, monitoring 005’s progress in front of her. It wasn’t a hazardous mission, and she could hear her minion’s tapping away behind her.

It happened in a second.

Complete silence, broken only by the click of extraordinarily high heels.

Q turned around and her breath got stuck in her throat.

007 strode towards her, hips swinging slightly, accentuating the already accentuated curves, those perfect curves that Q wanted in her office. Ten minutes ago. With the door closed.

It wasn’t a honeypot mission, but it was held in one of the finest ballrooms in Europe, so Bond was dressed appropriately. Even in her supposedly foot-high heels, the dress brushed along the floor behind her. It was sleek and sexy and oh-so fitting, backless, clinging around her chest and legs. She was literally dressed to kill. Almost… Q gave her partner a once-over. Professionally of course, causing the first words to be said since Bond graced the room.

“007. You haven’t got your weapons on.”

007 furrowed her brow, pouting her red lips, and widened her shadowed eyes in a ridiculously innocent expression.

“Quartermaster. I’m so glad you’re here. I was trying to get all of them on, but I’m afraid I can’t figure out the strap on the knife holster. Could you give me a hand?”

Bond floated past Q whilst she talked, heading straight into Q’s office.

“I’ll give you two,” Q said under her breath before handing 005 over to R and following her girlfriend in, closing the door, not believing how she could still be the person this beautiful creature came back to after every mission.

“Holy shit, you look stunning! I almost don’t want to let you go now.”

Bond grinned.

“You’re the one who chose the dress. I’m serious about this knife, though, it’s a monster. Help?”

“The knife that needs to be strapped to your upper, inner thigh, Bond? Not your smoothest line.”

“Q?”

“Yeah?”

“Shut up and kiss me.”


End file.
